


The Sky Above

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [48]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/F, No Dialogue, Pre-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Gaila and Nyota go stargazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5612763#t5612763) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

Sometimes after class, once they’d finished homework and study groups and whatever else they had to do to stay at the tops of their classes, they’d go out to the park a few blocks from campus, the closest place that offered anything close to a dark, natural spot in the middle of the busy, bright city.

They’d bring a blanket and lay out on the grass as the sky darkened, holding hands and watching carefully as faint stars and planets twinkled into being on the wide canvas above them; Gaila sometimes looked for home–though whether it was nostalgia or just a longing to be out there she never said–while Nyota just yearned to go and see and do.

In a few years they’d be through the Academy and on a ship out in space–their real hope was to serve together on the soon-to-be-built Enterprise, though the admiralty wasn’t always so kind on recent graduates–but for now they just enjoyed being on solid ground, cool grass below them and the sky stretched out above, watching and waiting and dreaming of the far off beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
